Merry Christmas
by White Tigress in the Moonlight
Summary: Oneshot. It's Christmas in Konoha and in order to celebrate, there's going to be a party at the academy. A party in which love blooms and one girl will receive the best Christmas gift she could ever hope for. SasuSaku Slight NaruHina, NejiTen, and ShikaIn


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Edward Scissorhands.

---------------

"Naruto! Sai!" Sakura screamed running up to her teammates.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi-sensei told me to tell you guys that we're going to have a Christmas party tomorrow!" The pink haired girl exclaimed grinning from ear to ear.

Naruto smiled back at her. She didn't smile like that much anymore. Not since Sasuke left Konoha, and she had gotten serious about her training to be a medic nin. It made him happy to see the girl he considered a sister as ecstatic as she was now.

"Sakura, calm down, you're acting like a little kid," Sai said, laughing. She laughed too. Yes, Christmas does bring out the best in people.

"Where is the party, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"The academy," She said, "Okay, I have to go Christmas shopping. I'll see you guys later."

She skipped away humming a Christmas song to herself. Naruto smiled, it was good to see his 'sister' happy. To him, everything was right in the world.

* * *

"Guys! Kurenai-sensei just told me that we're going to have a Christmas party at the academy tomorrow!" Kiba yelled running up to Hinata and Shino.

"Really?! That'll be so much fun!" Hinata exclaimed.

Shino nodded his head in agreement.

"But, Hinata, do yourself a favor. Dance with Naruto." Shino said.

The Hyuuga heiress instantly became a bright shade of red, something similar to that of poinsettia.

"Come on, Hinata. We know you like him, just ask him out." Kiba said. Hinata then proceeded to shake her head furiously, before running off, shouting something about 'Christmas shopping'.

* * *

"Chouji! Shikamaru! Asuma just said we were invited to a Christmas party tomorrow!" Ino screamed running up to her teammates and friends.

"Cool." Chouji said, munching on his chips.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said, sighing.

Ino rolled her eyes at her teammates. Sometimes they could be so, to quote Shikamaru, troublesome. She almost couldn't believe it sometimes. Christmas was coming up, and they weren't excited at all! Who could not be excited about Christmas?

Realization suddenly hit Ino like a brick.

"I have to go Christmas shopping! Bye guys!" She called, running away from her teammates, who were left standing there, staring after her, completely confused.

* * *

"Neji! Tenten! Gai-sensei just told me there's going to be a Christmas party tomorrow at the academy!" The hyperactive Lee yelled running up to his teammates who were in the middle of a sparring session.

"Really?! Yay!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Hn." Neji said, not really caring, but irritated at Lee for interrupting his training.

"It will be so youthful!" Lee exclaimed.

"Lee, you're my friend, but if you say youthful again, I'll throw a knife at you." Tenten threatened.

Lee nodded, nervously. Tenten flashed him her sweetest smile, confusing both her teammates in the process. Then suddenly her smile changed to a grimace.

"Oh crap! I have to go shopping," She said, shuddering at the word 'shopping'. She did _not_ enjoy shopping.

She scowled at a tree, before turning and walking away. Leaving her teammates to ponder on just how insane their female teammate was.

* * *

Sakura was buying a necklace that she thought would look good on Ino. It was a gold chain with flower petals on it and a pearl in the center of the petals.

She had already gotten Tenten's present-a katana with her name engraved on the side of it, and vines with rose buds on the handle. And Hinata's present-a necklace with a moon made out of some sort of blue stone. That was really fitting for Hinata.

Sai and Naruto had forbade her from getting them anything. She, of course, did not listen, and got Sai a sketch pad and some paints, over time she had gotten close to him, she now considered him one of her closest friends. She had been working on Naruto's present for quite some time. It was a photo album she put together of every picture she could find of team 7. Including those of the original team 7. She had cried looking at a few of the pictures, but the memories were too good to not include in the album.

She had even gotten Kakashi a present-the newest volume of the book series that he loved so much. She had actually gotten Tsunade sake for Christmas. Her shishou was happy. She had given her her present the day before.

"Sakura!" Her best friend's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She turned to see Ino running toward her with multiple bags in her hands.

The blonde girl gave her best friend a hug, then Hinata and Tenten ran up to them, also with multiple bags in their hands.

"Are you guys excited for the party tomorrow?" Tenten asked. Everyone nodded.

"You guys! We should go get our dresses for tomorrow!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah!" All the others shouted.

"They need to be in Christmas colors." Sakura said.

"Yeah, let's go get some now." Hinata said. They nodded and took off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"I like this one." Sakura said, stepping out of a dressing room in a store.

She was wearing a burgundy dress. It was knee length, had spaghetti straps, and a burgundy shrug to match. It also had a gold pin on it, in the shape of a bow.

"Sakura you look beautiful!" Ino exclaimed stepping out of the dressing room she was in, too.

She was wearing a white dress that was knee length, had three quarter length sleeves that started a bit below her shoulders, and a silver pin on it. (A/N: Think of the dress Kim wore on Edward Scissorhands.)

"You both look great! How did I let you talk me into wearing a dress? I hate dresses!" Tenten complained.

"But, Tennie-chan, you look great!" Sakura said.

She was wearing a strapless forest green dress that went to her knees with a mint green line right at the top and a a sash the same color. She was scowling at her reflection. Oh how she hated dresses.

"Tenten-chan, you look beautiful." Hinata said coming out of her dressing room.

She was wearing a dark blue, long sleeved dress, that went to her knees and had a light blue sash with a snowflake pin on it. The bottom part of the dress had lighter blue netting over it with glitter covering it.

"KAWAII!" Sakura, Tenten, and Ino screamed at once, and glomped the poor, unsuspecting Hyuuga.

"Hinata you look so adorable!" Sakura screamed. Tenten and Ino nodded, smiling.

"So, then it's settled. We're getting these." Ino said.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Ino!" Sakura exclaimed, giving the girl her gift.

The girls had decided to meet back at Sakura's house for a slumber party before the Christmas party, they also decided to go ahead and exchange gifts.

"Sakura! I love it!" Ino exclaimed, putting on the necklace.

"So, are you going to dance with Shikamaru tomorrow?" Sakura asked. Ino turned crimson.

"Maybe." She said.

"What about you, Tenten? Are you going to ask Neji? And, Hinata, are you going to ask Naruto?" Sakura asked.

They both blushed, as well.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said, smiling.

"A-are you going to dance with Sai or Lee, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"No. I don't think so. They're my friends, but I don't like them that much, not in that respect anyway. But, don't worry who I'm dancing with, dance with the guys you like." She said. The others nodded.

"Well, we should get to sleep, the party is at five tomorrow, and we still have training." Tenten said, trying to change the subject, before Sakura had a chance to be upset.

Everyone nodded, and went to sleep.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, you're late." Naruto said, when Sakura appeared at practice the next day.

"Yeah, I know. The girls came over last night, and let me tell you something, four girls and one hair dryer is not a good match." Sakura said. Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto laughed.

"Hey, Naruto, who are you going to dance with tonight?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know... maybe... Hinata-chan." He said. Sakura then proceeded to squeal and glomp him.

"That's so kawaii!" She said.

"Sakura, I think you spent a bit too much time with Hinata, Tenten, and Ino last night," Sai said, laughing at Naruto, who was sprawled on the ground with a pink puff ball on top of him.

"Sakura, do you want to get off Naruto so we can train?" Kakashi asked, smiling behind his mask at the girl that was like a daughter to him.

"Before we do that, I have to give you guys something." She said standing up.

The others exchanged glances.

"Merry Christmas!" She exclaimed handing them their presents.

"Sakura, we told you not to get us anything." Sai said.

"Yes, I realize this, but I don't listen." She said.

"We figured you wouldn't, so we got you something, too, Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei! I didn't want you guys to get me anything!" She protested.

"I know, but we don't listen." Naruto said, smiling.

"Just open your presents." She said.

She watched Sai's eyes grow to the size of a plate, and hugged him. He returned the hug. She could see Kakashi smiling from behind his mask when he opened his present. Then he started reading it instantly. Go figure. Finally Naruto opened his present. His expression turned shocked. When Kakashi and Sai noticed this and glanced at the book he held in his hands, their expressions matched his.

"'Team 7 Memories'?" Naruto asked.

"It's a photo album. I made it from every picture of us I could find. Including some of the older ones." She said. She looked half ready to grin and half ready to cry. So she settled for a little bit of both.

Of course, when they all started flipping through the book, she did spill a few tears.

When they finished looking at it, Naruto pulled her in for a hug.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan."

"Maybe you should open our present to you Sakura," Kakashi said, handing the girl a long, thin box, with a little pink bow on top. She smiled and accepted the box.

When she opened the box, her eyes grew to the size of saucers.

Inside, was a gold chain with a tiny gold heart on it. She smiled at the bracelet before hugging all of her teammates.

"You guys are the best! How did I get such great friends?" She asked no one in particular.

"Okay guys, we gotta train before the party." Kakashi said.

"Right." They all said, before running off to spar.

* * *

Sakura sighed, examining herself in the mirror one last time. She was wearing the dress she had picked out, she had her hair twisted back in a bun, with her bangs pushed behind her ears, and a pair of black chopsticks. She was also wearing the bracelet her team got for her, and a pair of burgundy ballerina flats.

She turned and began to walk out of her house. Much as she loved Christmas, it just wasn't the same without Sasuke.

When she walked into the room the party was being held at, the first thing she noticed was that the whole place was covered in Christmas decorations. Poinsettias were on the tables that had white tablecloths, and there was a huge tree in the corner.

She saw Ino running up to her. The girl looked fantastic in her dress with her hair in it's signature high ponytail. Sakura then looked down and wondered how the girl could run in the white stilettos she was wearing.

Tenten came next. She looked embarrassed about being seen in a dress, but it made her look great. Her hair was in its in signature style, too. Mint green flats adorned her feet.

Finally Hinata came up shyly. She looked so cute with some of her hair pulled back in a half ponytail. She was wearing a pair of flats that matched the light blue color of her sash.

"You look great!" They all shouted at the same time.

"Come on! Let's go dance!" Hinata said. The girls all nodded and laughed before running out to the middle of the dance floor.

After a few minutes of dancing Sakura noticed all their teammates standing by the door and smiling at them.

They all ran over to them. After a half an hour was spent talking and dancing to fast songs and laughing, a slow song came on.

"Go on, ask her." Sakura whispered to Naruto, nudging him the whole time.

"Fine. But, you're dancing with me next time." He said, smiling.

"Deal, of course I'll dance with my brother," She said, smiling back.

"Hinata-chan, do you want to dance?" He asked.

"I-I would l-love to N-Naruto-kun." She said, taking his outstretched hand.

"Neji?" Tenten asked coming up to him. He looked at her.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked.

"Sure." He said, walking out with her to the dance floor.

"Shika-kun, do you want to dance?" Ino asked.

He smiled.

"Troublesome. Let's go." He led her out to the dance floor, also.

"Sakura-san, would you like to dance?" Lee asked.

"Sure, Lee-san. But, only as friends, okay?" She asked.

He nodded and smiled, before they stepped out to the dance floor also.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, I have something to tell you. I really like you. I have for a long time." Naruto said, while he and Hinata were dancing.

"Naruto-kun, I've liked you since were little kids." Hinata said, turning a bright crimson.

He leaned down and kissed her. The most surprising thing to Hinata was that she found herself kissing back.

* * *

"Neji-kun, I have something important to tell you. But, I really don't know how to say it." Tenten said.

He looked down at her, wondering just what was so hard for his teammate-who normally said whatever she wanted no matter what-to say.

"J'adore." She finally said.

He stopped for a moment. She was beginning to think he wasn't going to say anything.

"J'adore." He finally replied, before leaning down to her height and capturing her lips in a kiss.

* * *

"Ino, I think I should tell you something." He said.

She was prepared to hear him say that she was too troublesome, or something along those lines.

"You're so troublesome." She knew it. She turned to walk away, before he stopped her.

"You're troublesome, because I like you so much." He kissed her before she could say anything. And she kissed back.

* * *

At one point in the night, after Naruto and Sakura had danced, Naruto looked over to see Sakura talking to Shino, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, and Sai. She looked kind of sad.

'I knew she seemed a bit weird tonight.' He thought.

"Hinata, I'll be right-"

"It's okay, go check on Sakura-chan. I'll be waiting for you to come back." She said, cutting him off.

He smiled before running off in the direction of one of his best friends.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" He asked.

"Naruto! Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, go dance with Hinata." She said, the facade she had managed to keep up all night finally starting to slip.

"Sakura-chan, we've been friends for years, I can tell when you're lying." Naruto said.

"Naruto, what the heck is wrong with my head?!" She semi-shouted.

"Nothing is, Sakura-san," Lee said, stepping up.

"Oh yeah? Then why do I still miss Sasuke? And why do I still cry over him all the time? And why do I constantly have nightmares about the night he left? And why do I still love him?" She asked, at first almost screaming, but the last question was barely above a whisper.

The music was so loud that they almost didn't hear her.

She was looking down, but when she lifted her head to speak again, they could see tears running down her face.

"Naruto, I'm proud of you for finally kissing Hinata. She's loved you for as long as I can remember. Way to go!" She said, smiling and laughing through the tears.

The others were laughing along with her.

"Sakura, you have incredible mood swings. You go from crying to laughing," Kiba said. She just laughed harder at that comment.

"You should try being her teammate," Sai said.

"Oh like you can talk, Sai." Naruto said.

By now, Sakura, Sai, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, and even Shino were all laughing. Well, maybe not Shino, but he was smiling. Somewhat.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm wrecking this party. You should be having fun with Hinata," Sakura said, looking up at him.

"Sakura-chan, stop blaming yourself for everything!" He shouted. But it still wasn't loud enough for the people who weren't standing in the corner they were all standing by to hear.

She looked down once more. Silence followed that. All that was heard were tiny sniffles, signaling that Sakura was, in fact, crying.

All her friends that were standing by her were just looking down sadly at the poor girl.

The same thought was running through everyone's head.

'I knew she seemed way to happy.'

Suddenly, they heard the door open. Sakura was the only one who didn't bother looking up.

"Sakura, you might want to look at the ceiling." Chouji said. She looked confused, but complied, nonetheless.

When she tilted her head back, she saw mistletoe above her head.

She spun around so quick, you almost couldn't see her, only to come face to face with the one person she never thought she would see again.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

He smirked, before leaning down to kiss her.

"I came back." He whispered in her ear. That was all that needed to be said, for the time being.

She leaned against him, and cried, no longer tears of sorrow or sadness, but of happiness.

"Sakura."

"Hai?"

"It's midnight."

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke-kun."

"Merry Christmas... Sakura-chan."

Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Tenten, and Hinata all came running up to them.

One huge group hug ensued.

"Welcome back, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"A-are you s-staying, S-Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked, shyly.

"Hai. I'm not leaving again." He said.

"It's Christmas guys, let's go dance. All of us, together." Sai said.

The guys nodded, and the girls cheered.

"We'll be there in a second." Sasuke said, everyone nodded, before running off.

"Sakura... Aishiteru." Sasuke said, handing her a box, much like the one Kakashi had handed her earlier that day.

She opened it up, and squealed in delight. Inside was a gold locket in the shape of a heart, with a pink stone in the middle. She opened it up to reveal a picture of the two of them when they were younger on one side, and on the other the word 'Aishiteru'.

He helped her put it on, then turned to her.

"I'm sorry for leaving-" He started.

"Stop. There'll be plenty of time to explain later, for now, let's just have fun and leave the past in the past." She said, cutting him off.

He nodded and smiled. A real smile, not smirk, smile. A smile meant for her and no one else.

They ran off to join their friends, and began dancing, everyone switching up partners, or dancing with no partner at all, it didn't really matter.

"Guys!" Sakura shouted over the music. Everyone turned to her.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" She shouted.

"And everything is the way it should be!" Ino shouted.

"Things are finally back to normal!" Tenten shouted.

"No! They're better than normal! And now even Sai is part of the group!" Hinata shouted, which was surprising for the shy girl.

"I only have one thing to say, and I think you know what it is!" Naruto shouted.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone in the group shouted.

-----------------

Hope you liked it. Merry Christmas, everyone!


End file.
